User blog:Red Chevalier/PE Proposal: Dr. Gaia
Here's the third and final Cyborg 009 PE Proposal. What is the work? Cyborg 009, a landmark manga series written by Shotaro Ishinomori, the creator of numerous other popular superheroes and manga series, including Kamen Rider and Super Sentai. Cyborg 009 originally ran in the 1960s, and follows a multi-ethnic team of nine cyborgs each with a different superhuman power, led by the titular Cyborg 009, as they do battle against the nefarious Black Ghost organization and other evil-doers looking to start wars and conflict. The manga has had many anime adaptions along with books and movies over the years, but for the purposes of this proposal I will be mainly referring to the 2001 anime adaptation, The Cyborg Soldier, which greatly expands on our candidate's character. Who is the villain? Dr. Gaia, the top scientist of Black Ghost and an old colleague/rival of the Cyborgs' mentor, Dr. Gilmore, as well as the prime antagonist of the "Mythos" arc of the manga and anime. Gaia is the creator of the Mythos Cyborgs, themed after the Greek Gods, and is out to prove his cyborgs are better than Gilmore's cyborgs by any means necessary ...and to become a god. What does he do? To create his Mythos Cyborgs, Gaia had several test subjects abducted and wiped their memories before remodeling them into cyborgs. After having them entered into cryo-sleep, Gaia set up base on Magma Island and awoke his cyborgs in the present day. Gaia told them they were actual Greek Gods who had arisen to punish humanity for their sins before sending them out to cause destruction all across the world in order to gather energy for his generator. The 00 Cyborgs eventually respond to the Greek God's crusade, leading to several battles between the two teams of cyborgs. However, after encountering and having a conversation with 009, the Mythos Cyborg Artemis began to doubt the Gods' crusade and announced her leaving of them. However, fearing her interference in his plans, Gaia gunned her down in secret. Eventually, the 00 Cyborgs' struggle against the Mythos Cyborgs culminated in a final confrontation on Magma Island. As the 00 and Mythos cyborgs faced off, Gilmore confronted Gaia in his lab and Gaia revealed his mad intentions to use the energy gathered in his generator to become a god, not caring about the fact that the immense amount of energy was making it overload and causing the collapse of Magma Island. Eventually though, Gaia meets his end when Apollo finds out what he did to Artemis and kills him in a vengeful rage, before going down with the rest of the Mythos Cyborgs when Magma Island sinks into the sea. Heinous Standard Gaia's brainwashed innocent people into weapons of war and used them to spread destruction across the globe, all in a petty attempt to prove himself the better scientist to Gilmore. In fact, one of his cyborgs (Pan) is just a young boy, implying Gaia was willing to experiment on a child. He's not as creative as Skull or Vogt when it comes to his brutality, but he's still just as vile as the three and caused nearly as much untold destruction as they did. Mitigating Factors Nope. He's an evil scientist with a god complex. He doesn't get much more deep than that. Final Verdict Yes. He's as black (morally) as his beard. Category:Blog posts Category:Pure Evil Proposals Category:Finished Proposals